


Sick Day

by punkroxx



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkroxx/pseuds/punkroxx
Summary: Even health-driven superheroes have sick days, whether they want to admit it or not.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes. I haven't written anything in a long time but I've got some ideas I hope to make a reality. This is a super fluffy sick fic for my cadet homies, hope you enjoy it! :))))

Ricky laid in bed, eyes shut tightly. Normally, he would’ve been up and around by this point. Heck, he may even be waking up the others by now. 

But this morning something was different.

Ricky felt like complete garbage. Everything hurt. Head, shoulders, knees...toes. The entire works.

The boy decided he’d just try and sleep it off, but this fantasy was short lived. 

“Ricky!” Bones whisper-yelled, gently shaking the drummer. “Ricky, get up! We’ve gotta go save some kids from an evil ice cream man!”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Ricky managed, rolling out of bed and somehow managing to land on his feet. 

It was at this time Bones noticed his friend’s pale complexion. “Hey...You feeling okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” Ricky assured, stretching slightly.

Of course, Ricky was lying; The boy was well-aware that he wasn’t “fine”. It wasn’t very often the drummer got sick, but when he did, it was usually something worse than your typical runny nose and sore throat.

Ricky had been a rather sickly child. Now, in his adult life, he lead a healthy lifestyle. So when he got sick, he had a hard time admitting it to others, and even to himself. 

It was more so embarrassment than pride, really. Nonetheless, it was something he needed to work on.

Bones gave Ricky a look. The guitarist was sure there was more to the problem, but decided to let it be, for now. “If you say so...”

Ricky nodded, shooting Bones his famous smile before joining the others in the front of the Battletram.

Jimmy said a quick hello to Bones and Ricky as they entered, gaze still focused on the road. If the robot hadn’t been so distracted by driving, the mission at hand and Crash’s whining from hunger, he would have already been all over Ricky and figuring out what was wrong. 

Ricky was thankful for this, hoping that Jimmy could stay busy with the others and such instead of checking him out. Though it was inevitable, (especially since Jimmy was his boyfriend and it'd be rude to ignore your lover ), the drummer was trying to convince himself it wasn’t.

Soon enough, The Aquabats had arrived at a local park where a man with an ice cream cart was chucking cold sweets at unsuspecting bystanders! 

With a single battle cry, the Commander charged into action! Crash and Ricky followed, while Bones and Jimmy cleared the area and ensured the safety of a few other park-goers.

Crash confiscated the ice cream cart, leaving the creep with no weapons.

The Commander through a few punches, keeping the baddie distracted. “Ricky, go get a rope! Hurry!”

It was a few prolonged moments before Ricky responded. He blinked, nodding a bit. “I-I’m on it!” he ran off, only to stop a few moments later.

The drummer was now out of sight, but still not anywhere near a rope or anything like it. He held his waist, feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous after going so fast. He whined softly, swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves. After a second or two, he began searching the area for any kind of string-type materiel to hold the ice cream man with.

“What-...is taking Ricky so long?” a tired Commander questioned, fighting with everything he had left. It was kind of early. Plus, fighting on an empty stomach was never easy. 

“I don’t know! But he should be here by now!” Crash exclaimed, fists shaking from the emotions building up inside of him. 

The Commander getting knocked to the ground was really the last straw for Crash McLarson. “GETTING EMOTIONAL!!!!!” he cried out, growing over ten times his own size!

“YOU HURT MY FRIEND!” he shouted, picking up the ice cream man and tossing him into oblivion. “TAKE THAT, JERK!”

“Great job, Crash!” the Commander called, giving his friend two thumbs up. 

Crash grinned, shrinking back to his regular size. “Thanks!”

“Excellent work, friends.” Jimmy chirped, joining the two. No one was even able to respond before the robot had noticed the obvious problem. “Where is Ricky?”

Bones approached the others just in time to hear that question. “I don’t know. Last I saw him, he didn’t look very well.”

"I sent him to get some rope a few minutes ago.” the Commander added, looking down a bit. “He seemed fine to me...”

Jimmy’s worry only grew by the moment. “As it turns out, he isn’t. Ricky is quick, and efficient, there are not many situations he’d ever be gone for such a long time when given a task simple as finding rope. Clearly, like Eaglebones mentioned, he must be unwell. This also explains his absence in my lab this morning.”

Crash made a face. “What would Ricky be doing in your lab for this early?”

Before Jimmy could answer Crash’s question, Ricky appeared before them.

The drummer was completely out of breath, face pale and cheeks rosy. A few beads of sweat were visible on his face as he held up a rope. “I-I got the rope!”

“You’re a little too late.” the Commander commented, causing him to receive a dirty look from Bones as well as a gentle elbow to the ribs from Jimmy.

Ricky looked down a bit. “Sorry...”

“It’s quite alright, Ricky.” Jimmy assured in a soft tone, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “All is well as long as you’re safe. The others managed to take out the villain.”

Ricky could already feel himself going as he leaned into the robot’s touch. “Yeah...”

“You’re feeling a bit warm.” Jimmy commented, giving Ricky a gentle squeeze. “Is everything okay? I could run a quick medical scan if you’re feeling unwell.”

“I-I’ll be fine!” Ricky avoided eye-contact; He knew if anyone was going to get this out of him, it’d be Jimmy. “I’m just a little sweaty from all that running!”

Jimmy nodded, clearly not buying it as he slowly removed his hand from the drummer’s shoulder. “If you say so...” he paused for a moment before glancing back at Ricky. “Please, do not hesitate to inform me if you are feeling under the weather. As you know, I simply want to help because I care about you.”

Ricky nodded in response, a mixture of guilt as well as his previous upset stomach creating a whole new sensation of pain. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast! I’m starving!” Crash groaned, twice as hungry from the morning’s excitement. 

“You said it, Crash.” the Commander agreed, beckoning for the others to follow them as he entered the Battletram. 

* * *

"Does everyone know what they want?” Jimmy questioned, noticing how increasingly antsy Crash was becoming.

“YES!” the bassist exclaimed within seconds.

“Indeed!” the Commander replied, setting down his menu.

Bones simply nodded in response. 

Jimmy nodded as well, glancing to the only person who hadn’t spoken up. “Ricky?” 

Ricky, again, had been slightly out of it. Plus, the smell of food was not at all appealing to him. He snapped from his oblivious state. “I’m not very hungry.” he spoke, clearing his throat as his tone was scratchy. “I’ll probably snack on some veggies later.”

For a hungry Commander, that answer was good enough. But for a concerned robot, it was an entirely different story. 

“Aren’t you hungry after all that running? You were sweating quite a bit.”  
Ricky bit his cheek. Jimmy knew him all too well... “I-...I’m dieting right now! Yeah. Nothing on this menu meets my knew dietary restrictions.”

“Your diet sounds gross.” Crash commented. “What diet doesn’t have chocolate chip pancakes!?”

“I don’t think any effective diet includes chocolate chip pancakes, Crash.” Bones replied, returning his focus to the matter at hand.

"Ricky," Jimmy gazed into the others eyes, his tone firm, but caring. "Please tell us the truth...We're all just worried about you."

Ricky couldn't take it anymore! Lying to his friends, his boyfriend...Himself. "I...I feel sick." he admitted, bowing his head. 

Jimmy sighed in , gently taking the boy's chin in one hand. "I had a feeling." he spoke softly. "Nothing to be ashamed of." he glanced to the others, standing up. "I'm going to take Ricky back to the Battletram and give him a medical scan."

"That'd be for the best." Bones answered. "We'll join you guys after breakfast."

Jimmy nodded, helping Ricky to his feet. The drummer was weaker than before, nearly collapsing when Jimmy released his grip. Luckily, the robot caught him before he fell. "Would you prefer walking, or shall I carry you?"

Ricky couldn't tell if he was blushing, or just feverish, or both. "Carrying me is probably the better option..."

Jimmy carefully collected Ricky into his arms bridal-style. He cradled the boy close to his chest, somehow assuring him everything would be alright without uttering a single word. 

Once inside the Battletram, Jimmy made Ricky comfortable as possible inside of his bunk. Afterwards, ran a medical scan. "It seems you have some kind of virus. Stomachache, body aches, fever, sore throat...I'm surprised you were able to stay on your feet for as long as you did."

"It's not that bad..." Ricky, despite everything, was still in denial of the severity of his illness. 

"It's alright to admit you're in pain, Ricky. I can only imagine what you're going through. According to my scanners, what you're experiencing is rather excruciating."

"I-...It hurts. A lot. Everywhere."

"There ya go..." Jimmy gave Ricky's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Water?" 

"Of course."

Jimmy grabbed a glass of cold water as well as some fever reducers, feeling the boy could definitely use them. He then returned to Ricky, only to find the boy curled into himself, whimpering in pain. "Ricky!" the robot nearly dropped the items he held, instead setting them aside and hurrying to the other. "What's going on?"

"I-I don't know...it just hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"Everything!"

Jimmy sighed gently, moving closer to Ricky and placing a careful hand on his back. "Just take a deep breath, alright?" the robot spoke calmly, determined to keep his cool; He knew Ricky was in pain, as well as not thinking clearly. So he wasn't going to blame the boy for his outbursts. "In time, everything will heal. You'll be up and feeling better before you know it."

Ricky nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "Right..." Jimmy's cool touch never failed to relax him. 

Jimmy nodded back, smiling slightly as he massaged soothing circles on the smaller one's back. Soon enough, Ricky was lulled to sleep.

* * * 

That night, Jimmy decided to stay up in his rocking chair (despite pleading from an annoyed Bones). He assured the others it'd be best for him to do so, reminding them Ricky was sick and could be in need of assistance at any moment. Having to help a sweaty, puking Ricky was something no one else wanted to deal with, so it was decided Jimmy would stay without another word of argument. 

* * * 

"Jimmy." Ricky whimpered softly, reaching out to the robot with a grabby hand.

Jimmy set aside his knitting, immediately taking hold of the drummer's hand. "Yes, dear?"

"Water? Please??" Ricky was having a harder time than earlier forming words, and even thoughts. 

"Of course." Jimmy rubbed Ricky's hand with his thumb, giving it a gentle peck before grabbing the boy's water. After helping the drummer drink it, he asked if there was anything else the drummer needed.

"I...I need you." Ricky, bless him, was trying to communicate a need of cuddles.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile at the adorableness that was his sick boyfriend. "I need you as well, Ricky. Now, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"You."

"You have me, Ricky. I'm yours."

Ricky would've thought this was incredibly romantic if he wasn't sick and frustrated. "I need cuddles! From you!"

"Oh!" Jimmy nodded, carefully scooping Ricky out of his bunk. He sat back down in his rocking chair, getting Ricky comfortable.  
Ricky sighed contentedly, face tucked into Jimmy's neck. "I love you." he mumbled tiredly.

The robot held the other close, placing a heartfelt kiss to his head. "I love you too, Ricky."


End file.
